A Cinderella Story
by JoyKaiba
Summary: Joey & Amanda are being worked like dogs by their father, big brother, and little sister. Then they get invited to a big party by their cousin. The party is at the Kaiba Mansion and the Wheeler twins are in for a night of magic. Joey&OC, Seto&OC, ect....


Amber – Hello! Joy will not be joining us right away because I have some explaining to do first. As you noticed by the title, this is a Cinderella story done Yu-Gi-Oh style. I have a couple of things to say about this. First thing is, I don't own Yu—Gi-Oh or Cinderella. Next thing is, I'll give a short, but sweet run down of the characters and their parts. This is to help you out. Mind you, this is totally different, takes place in the present, and has a lot of OC's in it. Without further ado, here are the castings.  
  
Cinderella: Joey Wheeler & Amanda Wheeler (OC)  
The Evil Father: Mr. Wheeler  
The Evil Sister: Serenity Wheeler  
The Evil Brother: Anthony Wheeler (OC)  
Fairy God Yamis: Jono & Yolee (OC)  
Kaiba Corp's Owners (Like the Prince and Princess): Seto Kaiba & Amber  
Kaiba (OC)  
  
Those are the main parts. The other characters will be in there, just not all the time. I hope you enjoy this! Keep in mind, this is supposed to be funny and I think Joey looks hot with blue eyes! Also, I have a strange sense of couples. LOL   
  
Chapter One  
The Invitation  
  
Two blondes were peacefully sleeping in their room. On the bottom bunk, of their bunk bed, laid a boy with rough looking hair and a nicely built figure. On the top bunk laid a girl with her hair reaching to her waist. They both were dressed in rags though. Their bedroom door suddenly flung open. A boy about in his mid twenties stood in the doorway with his muscular arms crossed. His dirty blonde hair was cut short and slightly spiked in the front. His green eyes were piercing. He was dressed in a dark blue t-shirt, jeans, and black sneakers.  
  
"Get up Joey, Amanda," the boy yelled, "Dad wants you downstairs pronto!" Both blondes rolled over and looked at the boy. Their sky blue eyes looked lost and hopeless. The boy shook his head.  
  
"But Anthony," Joey said with a weary voice as he sat up. Anthony didn't respond. He just grabbed the door and slammed it shut. Both Joey and Amanda jumped at the sound.  
  
"We better do what he says," Amanda said as she slided off the top bunk, "I don't feel like getting punched by dad again. Look! I still have the bruise." Amanda slowly pulled down one of her sleeves. A huge black and blue mark was settled right on her shoulder. Joey shook his head and stood up.  
  
"I know sis," Joey said as he looked at Amanda, "I guess we do have to do what he says." Amanda nodded and walked over to the closet. With a depressed sigh, she opened it. There were only two outfits in it. One was a ragged pair of blue jean flares, a ragged pink t-shirt, and a ragged pair of boots. The other was a ripped pair of blue jeans, a ragged blue and white shirt, and black sneakers with holes in them.  
  
"I wish I had more choice of a wardrobe," Amanda sighed. Joey nodded his head in agreement and grabbed the outfit with the blue and white shirt. Amanda sighed again and grabbed the other outfit.  
  
In about five minutes, Joey and Amanda came down stairs dressed in their only outfits. Their little sister, Serenity, and Anthony were waiting at the bottom of the steps. The looked highly displeased. Joey and Amanda started to sweat.  
  
"What took so long," Serenity snapped as she started tapping her foot, "Dad's not going to be happy." Joey and Amanda suddenly hugged each other. It wasn't Serenity who was scaring them. It was their dad. He had just walked up behind Serenity and Anthony.  
  
"They didn't take that long you two," Mr. Wheeler said as he crossed his arms, "They'll just get extra chores to do." Serenity and Anthony turned around and grinned. They then started walking away. Mr. Wheeler turned and followed them. Joey and Amanda let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Dad really scares me," Amanda said as she put a hand to her face, "and it doesn't help that he's drunk eighty percent of the time." Joey nodded and let out a depressed sigh. Their dad was a big man standing about six foot six. He always seemed to wear something army like too. He was wearing an army printed t-shirt, army printed cargo pants, fingerless black gloves, and black combat boots today.  
  
"Don't worry Amanda," Joey said as he started walking toward the door, "We're going to get out of here some day, hopefully!" Amanda blinked a few times and sat down on the steps. She had always had a dream of escaping from her dad's evil wrath.  
  
"JOEY, AMANDA," Mr. Wheeler yelled from in the kitchen, "GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Amanda jumped up and started running toward the kitchen. Joey stared at the door for a little bit and then started walking toward the kitchen.  
  
A few minutes later, Amanda was cleaning the kitchen floor as Joey was cleaning the floor right outside the kitchen. Joey suddenly let out a sigh. Amanda didn't stop what she was doing, but did look over at her brother.  
  
"What's wrong bro," Amanda asked as she continued to clean. Joey shook his head as he started to scrub and area. Amanda looked a little upset. She knew Joey was frustrated and probably could crack at any second.  
  
"Don't worry about it sis," Joey said as he continued to scrub, "I'm just a little tense, that's all. I mean dad, Serenity, and Anthony gave us a mile long list of chores. That's sorta getting to me." Amanda shook her head. Both her and Joey had short fuses, but she knew how to keep her cool, Joey on the other hand. He blew up on their dad before and paid the consciences. Mr. Wheeler broke his nose, busted his lip, and gave him a black and blue eye. Joey was just luck to live and tell about it.  
  
"Oh Joey," Amanda whispered to herself. Joey just continued to scrub. He was scrubbing harder now. He was trying to keep his cool. Serenity and Anthony suddenly yelled from upstairs. They needed some assistants. Joey threw drown his scrub brush and started walking toward the stairs. Amanda left her scrub brush where it was, stumbled to her feet, and chased after her brother.  
  
After two hours of yelling and screaming, Joey and Amanda were finally finished everything. The stood back to back in front of the door and slid down to floor. They were tired and officially worn out. It was tough being the middle children of the household. They were just lucky that they were twin and had each other to count on.  
  
"I can't handle much more of this," Joey said as he shut his eyes. Amanda nodded and looked up at the ceiling. She started wishing her knight in shining armor would come for her soon. A beer bottle suddenly hit the door. The sound of the bottle breaking made Joey open his eyes and Amanda snap back into reality. They both looked in the direction the bottle came from. It was their dad and he was drunk again.  
  
"Hey you slacker," Mr. Wheeler said as he stumbled down the stairs, "Go get the mail while I go get another bottle of beer." Amanda and Joey looked at each other, quickly stood up, and hurried out the door. A fresh spring breeze suddenly blew by lifting the twins' hair.  
  
"Finally," Amanda said as Joey quietly shut the front door, "fresh air." Joey took a deep breath and let out a sigh. He then started walking toward the mailbox.  
  
"Hey Joey," Yugi said as he ran up, "Is Serenity home?" Joey looked at his friend and raised and eyebrow.  
  
"Why do you want to see my little sister," Joey questioned as Amanda walked up next to him. Yugi turned thirteen shades of red and started rubbing the back of his head. Amanda and Joey looked at each and smiled.  
  
"Might do her attitude some good," Amanda whispered. Joey nodded and looked back down at Yugi. Yugi stopped rubbing the back of his head and cleared his throat.  
  
"She's in the house," Joey said as he motioned his head toward the house, "Good luck Yuga." Yugi nodded his head and ran toward the house. Amanda and Joey slightly snickered and continued toward the mailbox.  
  
"Hey guys," Tristen said as he walked up with a red head clinging to his arm, "Michelle has something to give you, right Michelle?" Michelle smiled brightly as her black bangs mixed in with her ear length red hair. Her sparkling lime green eyes suddenly shifted down to her pocket on her black jeans. She quickly pulled out a white piece of paper.  
  
"What's that," Amanda questioned as Michelle dusted of the flames on her black tank topped belly shirt. Michelle just handed the paper to Amanda. Amanda looked a little confused.  
  
"It's an Invitation silly," Michelle said as she hugged Tristen's arm again, "I got it from my best friend. She said I could invite anyone I wanted, so I decided to invite Tristen and you two." Amanda nodded and started unfolding the invitation. Joey was looking over her shoulder. Amanda suddenly started reading aloud.  
  
"Dear Friend," Amanda read as she started to get a little excited, "You are invited to a wonderful party this evening at the Kaiba Mansion. We will be dancing and having all sorts of goodies to dine on. Please come in something nice. Your friends, Amber and Seto Kaiba." Joey and Amanda looked up from the letter and looked at Michelle. Michelle gave them that "what" look.  
  
"Your best friend is Amber Kaiba," Joey said as a slight blush came across his face, "and you've never informed me of this." Michelle smiled nervously. It seemed like her cousin had a crush on her best friend. Amanda suddenly put her hand over Joey's mouth.  
  
"We can't accept this," Amanda said with a depressed look, "Even though it sounds very lovely, we don't have anything nice to wear." Amanda suddenly grabbed her hand. Joey had bitten it because she forgot to cuff it.  
  
"We'll be there," Joey said as he grabbed the invitation, "Thanks a lot Michelle. See you tonight!" Michelle blinked a few times and looked up at Tristen. Tristen shrugged his shoulders. Michelle shook her head and started walking. Tristen quickly started walking too.  
  
"Are you nuts," Amanda questioned as she grabbed Joey's shirt collar, "It says to wear something nice and we have nothing nice." Joey grinned and opened the mailbox. He quickly grabbed the mail, shut the lid, and started walking back toward the house.  
  
"We'll just raid Serenity's and Anthony's closets," Joey said with a slight snicker. Amanda shook her head in embarrassment and quickly chased after Joey.   
  
Amber – Interesting, wasn't it  
  
Joy – Not really  
  
Amber – (hugs Joy) JOY!  
  
Joy – (pushing Amber off) Get off me you lunatic  
  
Amber – sorry, I missed you  
  
Joy – what, you missed me  
  
Amber – you weren't here with me in the beginning of the story T.T  
  
Joy – Well, I'm here now  
  
Amber – and I'm happy  
  
Joy – I've never known for you to be happy with me here  
  
Amber – I'm HYPER!  
  
Joy – is that any different from any other day  
  
Amber – (thinks for a moment) no, not really  
  
Joy – just move onto the next chapter folks and don't forget to tell us what you think 


End file.
